rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Theogeny
Theogeny is the twelfth and final episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on May 25, 2019 for FIRST members and June 1, 2019 for the general public. It is the 351st episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Grif *Donut *Doc *Washington *Sister *Sarge *Simmons *Tucker *Caboose *Carolina *Lopez Cosmic Powers *Atlus Arcadium Rex *Kalirama *Burnstorm *Labyrinth A.I *Huggins (Mentioned only) Blues and Reds *Temple (Mentioned only) Other *Chrovos *Genkins Plot Grif manages to reach the end of the gym course in one piece, but Coach Prestwood throws him off a cliff anyway with Grif grabbing the edge with one hand. Before Prestwood can break his grip, Donut arrives and kicks him off the cliff and pulls Grif up from the edge. Donut, along with Doc and Chrovos (Who is watching through a portal) tells him was trapped in an illusion, with Grif running off to find his Sister after realising she is experiencing one of her one. Donut and Doc agree to split up to cover the most ground to save everyone at once. Before he leaves, Chrovos tries to convince Doc to let his O'Malley personality out. Doc goes to Washington's chamber where he is in his own illusion. Upon arriving, O'Malley surfaces from Doc leading him to go through an internal battle with himself. This results in Doc accepting his O'Malley personality, and having the two personalities unify. Doc then kills all the Minotaurs right before Washington was about to kill himself charging into battle to avenge his comrades supposed deaths. In Sister's illusion, she watches her house being burned down. Grif comes up behind her and asks why the Labyrinth is showing her their house burning down. Sister admits that shortly after Grif was drafted, she accidentally burned their house down, forcing their mother to move into a trailer park. Grif screams at Sister accusing her of being an arsonist when suddenly the real Grif knocks out the fake one. The real Grif then apologies to Sister for leaving her, confessing he wasn't drafted and in actuality, voluntarily enlisted into the army to run away from home and put more structure in his life. He also admits to hearing about the fire while away and felt guilty that she had to go through it alone and couldn't bring himself to face her. Doc and Washington then rescue Sarge from his illusion before he dies in a suicide mission giving to him by a superior while Grif and Sister save Simmons from aliens trying to steal his penis for scientific experiments which Grif laughs and records . Elsewhere, Donut goes to Tucker's chamber only to find Tucker perfectly fine and see no obvious sign of an illusion. Donut realises he is a fake when he refuses to activate his sword to confirm his identity, putting the two in a standoff. Doc intervenes and shoots the Fake Tucker after running into the room with the others, causing him to disappear and the real one to appear slumped against the wall. After recovering, Tucker explains after they all disappeared, he heard their voices in his head claiming they were dead and trying to convince him to jump into the Black Hole. Before the Reds and Blues can plan their next move, Caboose suddenly arrives saying he beat the labyrinth because it was trying to starve him but he didn't get hungry, confusing the group. With only Carolina left, the Reds and Blues enter her chamber where they see here arguing with her past self. Washington tells Carolina it isn't real leading to a fistfight between both Carolina's, with present Carolina telling the others to leave the fight to here. Past-Carolina manages to win, claiming herself to be the strongest but is then put in a hold up by the other Reds and Blues before she can leave. Carolina agrees her past self is physically stronger, but she has people to be strong for, which is better than being the strongest. Carolina's illusion disappears and Past-Carolina's true form as the Labyrinth A.I is revealed. The Labyrinth A.I admits his failure killing the Reds and Blues but proclaims Chrovos must not be set free. Donut explains they aren't trying to set her free whereas Genkins is, arguing that he just came from her chamber and would've already set her free if they wanted to do that. Genkins re-enters the Labyrinth demanding to know why it is taking so long to kill the Reds and Blues. When Genkins sees the Labyrinth A.I with the golf club, he angrily asks what he is doing with it. After realising Genkins intends to free Chrovos and kill the Cosmic Powers, Labyrinth attacks Genkins with the club then throws it to the Reds and Blues before he can grab it. The Reds and Blues then all pull out clubs off their own, briefly panicking Genkins until he realises it is just an illusion. He throws the Labyrinth A.I Avatar off the cliff, causing the illusion to disappear and only revealing Donut to have a golf club. Donut argues even though he killed Lopez, he can't win while the Reds and Blues are united. Confused, Genkins argues that Lopez can't be dead otherwise he would have felt it and absorbed his energy. Donut realises he isn't dead after all because Black Holes lead to the start of the universe and wouldn't kill him as he is a robot. Upon realising this fact about Black Holes, Genkins jumps into it intending to erase the Reds and Blues before they ever existed. The Reds and Blues go to try and stop him but Donut stops them, telling them he intended to convince Genkins to jump into the Black Hole. He then explains that Chrovos had to come from somewhere and reveals he is actually a future version of Genkins who went insane with power. Genkins is taken to the start of the universe where he gains power and loses his sanity over the eons. After the big bang, he creates the Cosmic Powers and proclaims to be Chrovos, an all powerful god. The Cosmic Powers turn against him and seal him away as he, now looking exactly as Chrovos did as a monitor, continues screaming like a psychopath that he is god. The Reds and Blues return to Chrovos Prison and tells them off their success, leaving Chrovos with mixed feelings. They then agree to go fix the final paradox and ensure Wash is shot. Washington, accepting he must become a broken man once more, asks the others if they will be with him when it happens, which they all immediately agree to with no hesitation. After they leave, Chrovos watches the final crack on their prison as it disappears. With time restored and the Reds and Blues back to the present, Washington is taken to the General Doyle General Hospital on Chorus to be treated. Doc leaves Wash's ward and tells everyone his condition is stable, but he will suffer from his brain damage and remain loopy forever. Grif mentions there being a grief themed pizza at Sammie Raphaello's Pizza and suggests getting some pizza, angering the entire group. Donut then reveals he wants to spend some time away from the group travelling the universe to try and recover from the heavy amount of trauma he went through. The others agree to search for Lopez, who has had to live in isolation for billions and billions of years after being sent back to the big bang when Lopez then suddenly walks in, much to the shock and joy of the group. Lopez explains he has gained vast amounts of knowledge about the universe to share with everyone, although no one can understand him. Transcript Episode starts with Grif continuing to run the course through a rocky cave while a massive hail of various gunfire pelts along the course trying to hit him. He screams in panic and pain as he runs. He then reaches a point in the course where the gunfire stops and he is faced with a crusher. He times its movements so he can get past. GRIF: Okay so Slam. One. Two. Slam. One. Two. Slam. The crusher then breaks the pattern and continually slams the floor. Grif jumps around the crusher using a nearby rock platform. After bypassing the crusher he reaches the end of the course. Prestwood stands on top of a rock pillar watching. PRESTWOOD: Mate, blunder of a run. Prestwood ground pounds the floor next to Grif, sending him flying off the cliff. Grif grabs the ledge of the cliff with one hand to save himself. PRESTWOOD: Nice score on the Labyrinths leaderboards. What should I put as the initials? GRIF: My last request is that it be A. S. S. Suddenly, Prestwood is punted off the cliff by an offscreen figure. PRESTWOOD: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt. GRIF: What? How? Grif looks up and sees Donut approach the cliff edge. DONUT: I heard you needed to beat a guy off and I came right away. Donut helps Grif back up from the cliff. After doing so, their surroundings disappear and reform back to the labyrinth on the edge of a black hole. Doc is next to Donut. GRIF: Fuck! What is happening? A time portal opens with Chrovos on the other side. CHROVOS: You were about to kill yourself. GRIF: I was? Wait, are you on our side now? CHROVOS: You may want to hurry and stop your friends from dying, I don't know what side I'm on. GRIF: Whoa, dying? Where's Kai? DOC: Sister's going through the same thing you were- Grif immediately runs off. DOC: -Grif wait! DONUT: He's got the right idea. Doc lets split up. We'll hit different parts of the Labyrinth and rendezvous later. DOC: Okay, okay, I can do this, I can do this! Right Donut? Doc looks to where Donut was only to see him already gone. CHROVOS: O'Malley, you'll need it. DOC: It's Doc. CHROVOS: Exactly, allow O'Malley out. Doc stands in silence thinking for a moment before turning around and leaving. He arrives in a hub area of sorts with multiple corridors. Doc moves down to the next one and enters it, after a brief flash of white light, Doc finds himself in Washington's nightmare behind the Unitards’ lines. Doc emits a brief panicked gasp before transitioning into O'Malley's laughter. O'MALLEY: Enough. Let’s show these fools what true evil really is. DOC: I'm not letting you out! O'MALLEY: Without me you are ornamental! DOC: That's not true! O'MALLEY: I'm more popular. When you're not me people go "Hey, where's O'Malley, love that guy," FACE IT! You're my Alter Ego (laughter) DOC: Shut up! I've got something to say to you. If I suck then you suck, If you're strong then I'm strong too! Difference is, I'm as strong as both of us! I own this body! Now- O'MALLEY: -Lets- DOC: -Fucking- O'MALLEY: -Do this! Doc charges his Medical scanner and charges forward. Cut to Washington behind cover loading bullets into a Hydra Launcher, naming each fallen Red and Blue as he loads a bullet. WASHINGTON: Grif... Lopez... Simmons... Kai... Tucker... Carolina. Washington lets out a war cry and vaults over cover and charges forward with his Hydra raised. He sees Doc standing over dead bodies of the Unitards and stops shocked. WASHINGTON: O'Malley? A massive explosion emits behind Doc. DOC: Oh he wishes. Cut to Sister's nightmare. Her house is on fire and so is the surrounding woodland. Smoke covers the air. Sister stares at the burning building as Grif approaches behind her. GRIF: Uh Kai? Why is the Labyrinth showing you our burnt down family home? SISTER: ..Started small- GRIF: -What? SISTER: It's not like in the movies Dex! There's no glow inside. Just dark. Nobody there in that room but me and the knife. GRIF: Whoa, you did this?! SISTER: No-No! I just didn't replace the smoke alarm, I got home and- GRIF: All my memories where in there! Fuck Kai! Where's mom living?! SISTER: At the trailer park. GRIF: WHAT?! SISTER: Hey! You left, you left us! GRIF: I WAS DRAFTED! YOU'RE A FUCKING ARSONIST!! SISTER: I'M NOT! GRIF: YOU ARE KAI! YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE A FUCKING- The real Grif punches the Fake Grif in the back of the head, knocking him out. GRIF: Kai- SISTER: Wh-What? GRIF: Look at me. SISTER: Wh-What's happening? GRIF: You're trapped in your own head right now, none of this is real. SISTER: But I-What? I burned down our house Grif. Grif comes closer to Sister, head lowered. GRIF: No. You didn't. I shouldn't have left you. SISTER: But you were drafted. GRIF: (Sigh) No. No, I needed more structure then a bearded mom and school can give me. So I enlisted. I-I ran away. SISTER: What? GRIF: I didn't mean to run away from you too. Cards on the table, I-I heard about this. About the fire. SISTER: What? GRIF: (Sigh) I-I kept quiet about this because I couldn't face you. I felt guilty. Guilty you had to go through that alone. SISTER: You felt guilty? GRIF: Do you (nervous chuckle) forgive me? SISTER: Okay. GRIF: Look, we can still talk about this anytime you want, okay? SISTER: (holding back tears) Does it have to be in the charred ruins of our home? GRIF: No. In fact. Grif shoots the passed out Fake Grif in the back of the head. The scenery disappears taking them back to the Labyrinth. GRIF: Stupid fucking labyrinth. SISTER: Up yours stupid labyrinth. GRIF: There you go. Cut to Sarge's nightmare. A D-day Captain is issuing orders. CAPTAIN: When we blow the sand bank, I want you to clear everyone from the bunker. ALL SOLDIERS: Yes Sir! CAPTAIN: I was only talking to Sarge. SARGE: No Sir! CAPTAIN: That's an order! SARGE: I think we're gonna have to agree, to dis- The captain aims his gun at Sarge's head. SARGE: Ah, I'm agreeing with you and thank you very much for this opportunity. This is it. Smoke 'em if you got 'em Sarge. Camera pans showing a Soldier standing next to explosives. SOLDIER: Uh, please don't smoke here. All the soldiers are shot and killed. Sarge ducks. SARGE: Great Cranial Crapshoot! Sarge looks up and sees Doc and Washington. SARGE: Whoa, why are you guys in Normandy? Cheese tasting? Cider? WASHINGTON: We are rescuing you from what's clearly an illusion. SARGE: But I got orders to charge the bunker. Sarge's illusion disappears. WASHINGTON: Uh, countermanded Soldier! Cut to Grif and Sister walking in a forest. GRIF: Okay listen, this is inside Simmons' head, my illusion is super private, same as yours. Whatever we see here has to stay secret. SISTER: Ugh Fine. GRIF: Take this seriously! SIMMONS: (Offscreen) Nooo! Don't steal my Penis, I haven't even used it yet! Simmons is running away from a stereotypical looking UFO that's chasing him with a green light. UFO: We will utilize your Penis for scientific experiments! Grif bursts into laughter. SISTER: (Mockingly) "Take this seriously." GRIF: No, no we should definitely help him.. eventually. Grif's helmet light turns Red and the sound of a camera starting a recording can be heard. UFO: Stop Running! Cut to Donut entering another room. However, this room is normal looking with no real signs of an illusion. DONUT: Hello? Tucker walks up to Donut. DONUT: Tucker. TUCKER: Hey Donut. DONUT: You uh You okay? TUCKER: Yeah. Look I defeated the labyrinth! DONUT: Oh yeah, this illusion seems to be uh off. Say, where's your sword? TUCKER: Oh uh (Tucker looks at the floor next to him and sees the sword there) Here it is! DONUT: Can you turn it on for a sec? TUCKER: (Nervous laughter) Why? Donut aims his gun at Tucker. DONUT: Because only Tucker can turn it on. "Tucker" raises his own gun at Donut. The two standoff in silence for a second until "Tucker" is shot by Doc who just ran into the room along with Sarge and Washington. DOC: Donut, are you ok? Illusion Tucker disappears and the real one appears, still slumped against the wall near the edge of the cliff. DONUT: (Gasp) Tucker! TUCKER: Donut? You came back! DONUT: Yeah man. TUCKER: Everyone was gone, I had a panic attack and passed out. Are they okay? Grif, Sister and Simmons file into the room now. SIMMONS: Still got my Penis! WASHINGTON: What? TUCKER: This is weird. You guys have been like, haunting me, telling me that you were dead and trying to get me to throw myself into a black hole. Obviously not you but- SISTER: It's us, don't worry. Now jump off that edge buddy, It's our way home! Sister looks at Grif who is staring at her. SISTER: Too soon? GRIF: It's still happening. Grif punches Sister. SISTER: AH, Dick! WASHINGTON: Okay. Caboose and Carolina are still captive... or dead. You all find Carolina and I'll find- Caboose suddenly appears behind them. CABOOSE: Hi. WASHINGTON: Heeey Caboose. CABOOSE: Hello yeah, we already said that. WASHINGTON: What happened in there, buddy? CABOOSE: I think it was trying to make me hungry, but I didn't let it make me hungry. So yeah, I won. GRIF: Caboose, it was trying to kill you. CABOOSE: Oh thank god because I'm so hungry. Lets get some pancakes. WASHINGTON: (reluctantly) Okay. Let’s do this. Time to fight whatever Carolina is afraid of. GRIF: No. No. No. SARGE: I'll just keep watch here. WASHINGTON: Or she may die. GRIF: Fine. SARGE: Oh come on. The Reds and Blues file into Carolina's chamber. They arrive on top of a balcony as Carolina continues to talk to her past self. PAST-CAROLINA: -all I'm saying is if you can say Dad died when Mom did, you're a hypocrite. By that logic, You're dead too. CAROLINA: ..Shut up... PAST-CAROLINA: Freelancer disbanded huh? And apparently, I didn't gain anything. CAROLINA: ..Shut up... PAST-CAROLINA: Aside from self-doubt. Whatcha' gonna do know huh? (mockingly) Get a desk job? Pop out a baby? What even are you? WASHINGTON: I'll tell you what she isn't trauma queen. A figment of a freaky labyrinth. She's not real Carolina. PAST-CAROLINA: I'm real. You don't like what you see because I'm your reflection. CAROLINA: A mirror. That figures. Carolina pulls out her pistol and shoots at her past self who sprints behind cover. CAROLINA: Two-dimensional, backwards. Carolina continues shooting as her past self sprints to the other cover. She pulls out her own pistol. CAROLINA: And what? I'm meant to be ashamed when I look at you? Well you're damn right I do. SISTER: Snap! Past-Carolina emerges from behind her cover and aims her gun at Carolina. PAST-CAROLINA: I'm what you can no longer be. Present Carolina throws her gun on the floor and raises her fists. CAROLINA: Yep. And you’re in my way. Past Carolina does the same and starts to approach her. CAROLINA: Leave her to me. SARGE: Not a problem. Past Carolina throws several punches at Carolina who blocks. Past Carolina round house kicks her across the room. Carolina flips back onto the wall and launches a flying kick at her past self who blocks. Past Carolina throws another several punches at her who dodges them. Her past self kicks her across the room again. Carolina tries another launching kick at her past self who dodges and punches her in the gut as she lunges before following up with another punch to the head. Carolina recoils from the attack and aims a spinning kick at her head, which she dodges. She follows up with a few more punches, then her past self locks her arm and knees her head then kicks her back. Past Carolina launches a few more kicks which are dodged and countered with Carolina's own kick. Past Carolina throws another punch which is dodged and countered with a punch in the chest, then she grabs her past-selfs arms and throws her across the room into the wall, knocking her to the floor. Carolina tries to follow up with a dropkick which is dodged, Her past self tries to retaliate but has her attacks blocked. She activates her speed enhancement and tries to rapid punch her present version, but all these are blocked. She breaks her block and kicks her leg out and punches her in the arm. Carolina retaliates with two punches to the head, one to the gut and then grabs her and throws her to the wall again. While past-Carolina is dazed from the impact, Carolina punches her in the head several more times then throws a powerful swing that sends Past Carolina through the wall. Past-Carolina slides into the room on the other side of the wall from the impact. It is pitch black so we can't make out anything. Carolina follows her in through the hole in the wall and readies herself as past Carolina gets up. The lights in the room turn on revealing the room to be the training room in the Mother of Invention. On the wall is the Freelancer leaderboard, which displays Carolina's name twice and nothing else. Carolina kicks debris from the wall at Past-Carolina who destroys it, but the dust caused by it dazes her. Carolina tries to dropkick her past self who dodges, then follows up with an uppercut which knocks her back a bit. Carolina gestures her past self to come at her, leading her to do exactly that. After a few more clashes, Past Carolina catches her present self off-guard and elbow drops hear head, then combos her with a knee to the head, followed by 4 hit punches to the head, a kick to the head and ended with another knee to the head. She then grabs her present self and throws her to the floor. Out of strength, Carolina remains laid on the floor. PAST-CAROLINA: Admirable. But you are weaker than me. In this time, in this place, you can't win. The lights turn off again, turning the room pitch dark. CAROLINA: I don't need to. Tucker's sword activates lighting up the room somewhat, illuminating the Reds and Blues as they all surround Past-Carolina with their weapons drawn on her. Washington carries Carolina on his shoulder. CAROLINA: I found something stronger than strength, more satisfying then solitude and obsession. I found people worth being strong for. Washington releases Carolina and draws his on gun on Past-Carolina. CAROLINA: And right now, any one of them could pop you with a finger twitch. WASHINGTON: Just say the word. The scenery disappears to the normal labyrinth. Past-Carolina's appearance changes to that of a white armored figure. It is the Labyrinth A.I that Chrovos warned Donut about. LABYRINTH A.I: I have failed to do my duty SISTER: Your duty was to skulk around in the dark and kill people. CAROLINA: No wonder this thing made a convincing me. LABYRINTH A.I: I am no thing. I am the Labyrinth. Chrovos must not be set free. DONUT: Oh my gosh, we are not trying to free Chrovos. But the guy who brought us here is. LABYRINTH A.I: I do not believe you. DONUT: I came from Chrovos prison room, wouldn't I have done it already? Think about it. GENKINS: (offscreen) Labyrinth! What's taking so lon- Genkins enters the room, the Reds and Blues are suddenly gone and the Labyrinth A.I is carrying the Golf Club. GENKINS: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! That Club is MINE, slave! LABYRINTH A.I: I was merely holding it. Why did you bring this club into the labyrinth, Lord Genkins? It can harm your kin. GENKINS: Perhaps I'd like to harm my kin. LABYRINTH A.I: But the only member of your family here is... Chrovos. GENKINS: Oh fuck me. LABYRINTH A.I: None may release Chrovos! The Labyrinth A.I lunges at Genkins and hits him several times with the club. Genkins hologram fails and his true form as a monitor is visible. He charges at the Labyrinth A.I who throws the club across the room, which is caught by Doc, while all the Reds and Blues stand behind him. GENKINS: What?! St-st-stay back! DONUT: Oh we are done staying back. We're thinking forwards from now on. All the Reds and Blues pull out a Golf Club of their own. GENKINS: That's impossible! That's- Wait no that's literally impossible, there's only one Golf Club. Genkins rams the Labyrinth A.I off the cliff and he disappears. All the golf clubs in the Reds and Blues hands disappear except for Donut's. The Reds and Blues let out various exclamation noises. Genkins groans in frustration as his hologram form returns. GENKINS: What is it with you people?! I trap you in your past, you get out, I get the powers of a GOD you skewer me with a golf club, I drop you in custom made nightmares and you make the nightmare fight me with a golf club, HOW ARE YOU LIKE THIS?! HOW DO YOU DO IT?!! CABOOSE: Hmmm, friendship? DONUT: You can't beat us, Genkins, you might've gotten Lopez but while we are united, you can't win. GENKINS: What? DONUT: Lopez. He fell from the Labyrinth. GENKINS: No. No-no-no-no, He's alive, if he died I would've felt it. I'd have been able to absorb his power. DONUT: Well he did die, I saw it. Oh, but Black Holes don't kill you, they just take you to the beginning of the universe. GENKINS: They what?! DONUT: They go back to the beginning. Huggins told us. WASHINGTON: Donut, for crying out loud. GENKINS: What?! Huggins but I killed- (Gasp) That's how you kept finding me, she survived! She- (frustrated groan) of course, no wonder Huggins survived. The beginning of time! Ah! What an idea. Oh? If I were to go back to the beginning of time, I could break our stalemate, gather strength over the eons as Chrovos did. (deranged laughter) You are all just the noisiest, most basic and boring set of mortal peasants and I'd love to murder you all myself but given you’re death-proof, I'll just ensure you never existed. Genkins walks to the edge of the room where the black hole is. Everyone but Donut runs towards Genkins screaming in protest, Donut stops them. DONUT: Wait guys, let him go. TUCKER: But- GENKINS: Toodles (flips them off with both hands) Dickheads! Genkins leaps off the cliff into the Black Hole laughing as a deranged lunatic while doing so. WASHINGTON: Donut, what just happened? LABYRINTH A.I: (offscreen) That was an elegant plan. The Labyrinth A.I re-materializes next to them. DONUT: Whew, good job I figured that out in time and Good job you can read minds and good job that we did a good job- TUCKER: Alright shut up and tell us why we just let Genkins go. What about justice? DONUT: Oh he is going to prison. But it'll be his kids who put them there. WASHINGTON: ...Waiitt. LABYRINTH A.I: (Laughter) It's as though I just finished a puzzle. DONUT: I'm surprised you guys didn't work it out. I'm usually the last one too. WASHINGTON: You don't mean- DONUT: Yeah. It's a mindfudge Wash but Chrovos had to come from somewhere. Cut to the beginning of time during the big bang. Genkins' hologram fails and reveals his monitor form again. He is clearly going insane. GENKINS: I am a god! I am born of the gods themselves! I DEFEATED CHROVOS! Cut to Genkins in front of the Cosmic Powers, still as a monitor except significantly larger, the exact same size as Chrovos' monitor. GENKINS: I AM GOD! I CREATED ALL THE GODS THEMSELVES! I AM CHROVOS!!! Genkins lights turns blue, exactly like Chrovos. Confirming he is indeed Chrovos. GENKINS: I... AM... CHROVOS!!! The Cosmic Powers approach Genkins with both the Club and The Hammer. GENKINS: I... AM... CHROVOS!!! Atlus strikes Genkins with the club and the screen goes black. Cut back to the present with the Reds and Blues in Chrovos' prison. DONUT: So how does that feel? CHROVOS: Not great. DONUT: Well I did as you asked. Genkins wasn't allowed to succeed. Instead, he failed so hard he became you. SISTER: (admirably) Fuuucck! DONUT: Huggins will tell the Cosmic Powers of Genkins plot before it ever happens. You might even have a cell mate or yourself as a cell mate. Just as soon as we heal up the Everwhen. (Turns to Wash) Only one paradox left to go. WASHINGTON: ...I'm ready. A slow piano version of Blood Gulch Blues starts playing. CAROLINA: Wash... WASHINGTON: It's okay. Hey guys, I don't want to be alone. Will you uh... Can you all... be there with me? In Temple's base when I... When I get hurt again? CAROLINA: You got it. DONUT: We got you. GRIF: 100% DOC: We'll be there. SARGE: For you, absolutely. TUCKER: Of course. SIMMONS: I'll bring the Band-aids SISTER: For Sure. CABOOSE: As long as it is not Tuesday between 1 and 12. CAROLINA: I'll be there so hard, there will be two of me. WASHINGTON: (chuckle) Thanks. The Reds and Blues enter the Everwhen through the gate. Chrovos looks at the crack on her cell as it disappears completely. Cut to the General Doyle General Hospital in the present. Doc exits one of the wards and walks towards the waiting Reds and Blues. DOC: The good news is Wash is stable. He'll be a little loopy... forever but you know (slight O'Malley laugh) Who isn't. SARGE: And the bad news? DOC: Why do you gotta be so negative. CAROLINA: Can we see him? DOC: Not just yet. Save that enthusiasm though, 'cause he's gonna have a rough few months. CAROLINA: Yeah, I remember. GRIF: You know, there is a grief themed pizza at Sammie Raphaello's. Everyone yells various comments of scorn at Grif. SIMMONS: Wash was shot. GRIF: This is how I show love! Donut come on, you'll eat pizza with me. DONUT: Nah, not this time. I'm gonna go spend some time alone. I've always been wrapped around what everyone else was doing. CAROLINA: I think you deserve that. DONUT: Yeah. I mean, I sure did go through some awful traumatic stuff but technically we closed a time travel loop, so it technically didn't happen. Any of it. So, no biggie. SARGE: My dang nosebleed is back. CABOOSE: I'll sure miss knowing what's going on. DONUT: I think I'll travel, maybe I'll see the universe. SISTER: Yeah, as it turns out, there's a lot of it out there. Everyone makes various noises of agreement. SISTER: Gods, Time travel and all the Black hole you'll want. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow. TUCKER: And somewhere in all of that; Lopez. SARGE: Oh man I almost forgot about Lopez! Where is he? DONUT: He jumped off the edge of the Labyrinth. Poor guy SARGE: Oh wow. CAROLINA: Wait, doesn't that mean he went to the beginning of time? SIMMONS: Yeah and he's non-organic so he'd have just like, floated there. Forever. CAROLINA: Oh god. SIMMONS: Just Lopez and the dark alone. For billions of years. Billions and Billions of year- LOPEZ: (In Spanish) Hello. Lopez had suddenly walked into the room. Everyone exclaims in surprise. SIMMONS: That robot looks like Lopez! LOPEZ: (In Spanish) I have returned. SARGE: Lopez, wow! You must've really seen some shit. LOPEZ: (In Spanish) Yes. I have witnessed much. My journey was longer than time and I have much truths to share. Everyone stands in silence for a moment. SARGE: You know it's a real shame I don't speak Spanish. (Closing Credits) (End) Gallery Doc Kills the Minotaurs S17E12.png Sister Burns her House Down S17E12.png Grif & Sister S17E12.png New Carolina vs. Old Carolina S17E12.png Reds and Blues protect Carolina.png Carolina Tucker and Wash.png Genkins' Farewell S17E12.png S17E12_Genkins_turns_into_Chrovos.jpg Reds and Blues S17E12.png Trivia *The title of the episode is actually misspelt. It should be spelt "Theogony," which is a term that refers to the origin of the gods. **The title foreshadows the reveal of Genkins being Chrovos. *When the Reds and Blues surround Past Carolina with their guns on her, Caboose is just aiming finger guns at her. *While Genkins is at the beginning of the universe, he is hit by a golf ball. This is the same golf ball Genkins himself hit into the Black Hole in The Season 16 Premiere. *This is the first time since Season 8 Doc uses his Medical Scanner as a weapon rather than for medical purposes. *Strangely, Washington does not mention Sarge or Caboose's names with everyone else's when he is about to charge into gunfire to avenge their supposed deaths. *While talking to Sister, Grif mentions their mother having a beard, which is a reference to a joke in Season 5 during Sister's debut where Sister says she is a bearded lady who works in the circus. *A poster in the hopsital shows a woman standing next to a man pregnant with an alien baby reading "Alien Pregnancy and You", refenerence of Tuckers own experience with it and hinting that more people have undergone it. Video Coming soon... Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes